One proposed vehicle equipped with a power output apparatus includes a master CPU for performing arithmetic operations and a motor CPU for driving a motor (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2001-320806). In this prior art vehicle, the master CPU computes a drive point of an engine and torque commands of two motors and sends the engine drive point to an engine electronic control unit and the torque commands of the motors to a motor control unit. The motor CPU of the motor control unit drives and controls driving circuits of, for example, inverters, in response to the received motor torque commands to control the operations of the two motors.